oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Feud/Quick guide
Details Thieving (not boostable) *Able to kill a level 75 enemy |items= *Kharidian headpiece (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid for one coin.) *Fake beard (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid or the Pollnivneach general store.) *Shantay pass (costs 5 gp) *About 700 coins (more for carpet rides or less if you walk in desert) *Bucket (can be found in the tent south of Ali) *3 Beer (can buy from Ali the Barman for 2 coins each) *Gloves (not all work, but Karamja reward gloves, Graceful gloves, Leather gloves, and Ham gloves all work. Slayer gloves do not work!) *A spade for picking up the dung. **'Note:' The Pollnivneach General Store sells most of the items needed. |kills = *Bandit champion (level 70) *Tough Guy (level 75) |recommended = Recommended: *Food *Prayer potions *A Ring of charos (a) saves money on carpet rides. *Desert robes to reduce the amount of water needed. *A few waterskin (4)s to combat desert thirst. Three will be enough by far. *Pollnivneach teleport saves some time on travelling through the desert. *Ring of dueling to reach Ali Morrisane easily.}} Walkthrough Getting started *Talk to Ali Morrisane next to the Silk Stall in Al Kharid. *Buy a Kharidian headpiece and a Fake beard and combine them. Pollnivneach *Head to Pollnivneach. *'Use' the 3 beers on Drunken Ali at the bar. (Don't skip dialogue after giving a beer. '''You can buy them from Ali the Barman.) *Talk to the Bandits in Pollnivneach by the general store. *Go west of the bar and question the Menaphite Thugs. Camels *Head to the camel store northwest of the bar. *Talk to Ali the Camel Man. You will need two free spaces in your inventory). *Talk to a bandit and then a Menaphite to give them each a Receipt. The Menaphites Pickpocketing *Go to Ali the Operator and ask to join his gang (big purple tent, southwest) *Pickpocket a villager once then return to Ali the Operator. *Talk to the street urchin near the centre town fountain. Pay him ten coins and then pickpocket the villager with an arrow over their head. *Talk to Ali the Operator and ask for help to get the blackjack. *Equip the oak blackjack and then lure a villager into a secluded area. Knock out the villager with the blackjack and pickpocket them. Jewels *Talk to Ali the Operator. *Put on the desert disguise and gloves. *Hide behind the large cactus near the mayor's house (the house by the fountain). *Use the keys on the door. *Go to the . *Search the landscape picture near the bed. *Hit the button on the dial to reset it, then hit 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, in that order, clockwise. *Give the Jewels to Ali the Operator. Traitor *Talk to a Menaphite Thug. *Talk to Ali the Operator. *Talk to Ali the barman. *Go up the hill northwest of the kebab shop and talk to Ali the hag. *Buy special sauce from the kebab seller. *Use it on a trough behind the camel shop. *Use a bucket on the dung if it is brown. If it is green, use more sauce on the trough until it is brown. Obtain three more buckets of dung if you plan to complete My Arm's Big Adventure. *Use a coin on the snake charmer sitting south of the bar with 2 free inventory spaces to get a snake charm and a snake basket. *Use the Snake charm on a desert snake north of the Menaphite tent until it goes into the Snake basket. *Go northwest of the kebab shop and talk to Ali the hag '''twice to give her Ugthanki dung and get Hag's poison. *Use the Hag's poison on the beer on the table in the bar. *Talk to Ali the Operator. Dealing with the thugs *Talk to the Menaphite Leader (just outside the tent). *Kill the Tough Guy. (safespot behind bush) *Talk to a villager. *Talk to the Bandit Leader wandering around the northern Magic carpet station. *Kill the Bandit champion. (safespot behind chair in house to the east) *Talk to a villager. *Talk to Ali the Mayor by the well in village centre. *Return to Ali Morrisane (with whom you started the quest). *Quest complete! Rewards Thieving experience *500 Coins *A willow blackjack (as a drop from the tough guy) *The desert disguise *Access to the Rogue Trader minigame. *An adamant scimitar (as a drop from the bandit champion) *A glass of beer (by telling the bartender that the beer is poisoned) *Can now buy blackjacks from Ali Morrisane after unlocking the Rogue Trader minigame. *Can now steal from villagers, bandits and Menaphite Thugs. }} Required for completing *My Arm's Big Adventure